


Carlisle's Love

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme left Carlisle heartbroken, but a dashing baker heals his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlisle's Love

Carlisle sighed and snuggled closer to his love. It was a beautiful day and the two of them were relaxing on their porch swing. Carlisle had his back to his lover's broad and muscular chest and was seated in between his lover's legs, one hand was resting on top of the larger tan hand that was wrapped around his middle and the other hand entwined with his love's other hand. They laid there and watched the storm roll in. As the storm came closer they stayed right where they were enjoying the sights and sounds as well as each other. The storm couldn't hurt them and even if something did happen, he knew his love would look out for him and protect him.

Hearing the thunder and watching the lightning strike, he was reminded of his lover. It had been a couple of years ago, when he met Hadrian Black, or later he found out Harry Potter. He had just gotten off of an exhausting shift where all he saw were the pitying glances directed towards him when he ran into a man taller than him by a couple of inches with broad shoulders and emerald eyes flecked with amber. The tan face had a kind smile and warm hands that steady him. A soothing voice asked if he was alright. Nodding he barely heard the man introduce himself as Hadrian Black.

"Carlisle Cullen," he responded still entranced by Hadrian. He was baffled when he realized that Hadrian was still holding him and not asking about the coldness of his skin.

Hearing Hadrian chuckle, he had a moment of confusion before it dawned on him and for once glad to be a vampire so he couldn't blush, he had forgotten that he still had his badge on.

Then those warm and steady hands lifted off his shoulders and Hadrian tilted his head and walked past calling out, "I'll be seeing you doctor."

After that intial meeting Carlisle really did see Hadrian everywhere. Hadrian had opened up a bakery a couple blocks from the hospital, and at the end of everyday any leftovers were delivered personally to the hospital, the cookies went to the children's area where Hadrian gave each cookie to every child and read them a story, while the doughnuts and pastries were left for the doctor and nurses.

When he asked Hadrian why, he said, "Healers are important, and I've spent enough time in hospitals to know that you guys don't eat enough. Plus it makes the kids smile."

It was probably then that Carlisle felt his shatter heart start become whole again. After Esme had left him a year prior, for no reason apparent reason other than she was tired of him, he had been hollow. His children supported him but they couldn't fill that spot or fix it. But Hadrian was slowly fixing his heart with every warm smile and every act of kindness. He started to berate himself though, Hadrian is human and most likely not interested. So Carlisle began withdraw back into himself avoiding Hadrian.

It was two weeks after he had withdrawn back into himself when he was walking to his car when he was ambushed by warm hands and sorching lips. He knew it was Hadrian. His body has been yearning for him this past two weeks but he hadn't given in, but now that Hadrian was kissing him, hold him close, like a precious jewel that he gave in and kissed back. Wrapping his arms around Hadrian's neck as Hadrian's hand drifted lower, cupping and grasping his butt. When he was pulled closer, he gasped feeling Hadrian's hardness. Hadrian took advantage of his open mouth, claim his mouth and tongue in dominance. He shivered when he felt the slick tongue brush over his fangs. That snapped him out of his daze and tried to pull away. But Hadrian growled and tightened his hold.

"I know you are a vampire, so am I," Hadrian had growled into his mouth.

"H-h-how? You're warm and tanned," He out got.

"Magic. Discuss later, you're mine," and with the last sentence Carlisle knew no more, other than the hearing a pop and being pushed onto a bed and feeling warmth and pleasure that he had never known before.

It was two days later, two missed shifts and two days of the well beloved bakery being closed that they finally had sated their hunger for each other enough to talk.

He had learned Hadrian's real name, but liked his new name better. He also learned that Hadrian was a born vampire and magical hence the warmth and tan skin. He found out the reason why Hadrian had come to Forks, Washington. From the betrayals of friends to hearing his mate's cry of anguish. Carlisle was once again glad to be a vampire, so he couldn't turn red from his embarrassment.

And as they say the rest is history. His children accepted Harry as their Pa, as Jasper and Emmet like to tease and call Hadrian but Hadrian always replies in good spirits calling them his tykes. Then Alice would tease Hadrian asking what his intentions were with her dad. Hadrian would say something along the lines of, "depending on what he wearing."

Edward and Rosalie were the hardest. Edward was won over when Hadrian helped him with Bella. Rosalie grudgingly accepted Hadrian when he had taken out half of Victoria's newborns and Victoria herself when she had threaten his family. She accepted him fully, when Aro and his monkeys had shown up.

Shivering slightly as he remembered that day. It had been a scary day. Not only had Aro shown up but Hadrian lost control when Marcus was making degrading remarks to him. Hadrian had let his powers show letting the winds come forth lashing forth like whips and earth was vibrating and splitting. It was then that Volturi knew they had messed up and angered what would basically be their boss.

Bowing as low as they could get, yelling apologies and slowly backing away on their knees. They practically pissed themselves though when Hadrian spoke.

"You have shamed all Vampires. By all accounts I should kill you, but seeing as my mate is kind-hearted," Hadrian at that point had pulled Carlisle close, wrapping a possessive arm around his shoulders. The Volturi paled even further, they had insulted their bosses mate. "I will give you six months to clean up your mistakes. I will know if you don't. Otherwise your life will meet a fate worse than Voldemort."

The Volturi gulped they knew what happened to the Dark Lord. Hurriedly agreeing they quickly fled. Rosalie watched the feared vampires running with the tails between their legs astonished, turning back to Hadrian and Carlisle with a question that died on her lips when she saw, Hadrian holding Carlisle close, eyes pinched closed, resting his head against Carlisle's. It was then that she accepted him fully and never questioning him.

"Come back my love, you are missing the rainbow," Hadrian softly whispered in his ear with a gentle nip.

Smiling, Carlisle turned and opened his eyes watching the rainbow form and a feeling of happiness settled around him.

Titling his head back, he looked at his mate and saw the happiness in him as well, "I love you."

"I love you too my precious."


End file.
